A KasaKuro Christmas!
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a child in Elementary school who was recently adopted by the Kasamatsu family. It's his first Christmas with the family and a little mishap happens on the way home. A short one shot of the two cuties as adopted brothers. Thank you for reading!


**Title: A KasaKuro Christmas!**

**Pairing: Kasamatsu/Kuroko (Sorta)**

**A/N: This fic has the two of them being adoptive brothers, but the original idea I had didn't exactly work out. I decided to make a cute big brother little brother fic instead since it seems more natural than them being romantically involved (especially since it's Christmas). I wrote more than a thousand words for the other one, but it wasn't interesting so I hope this one is better even if it's not what you hoped!**

**-x-x-**

"Kasa-nii, where are we going?" A little Kuroko asked with a vanilla ice cream cone in one of his hands, the other tightly clasping his older brother's shirt, his back pack swaying back and forth as he walked.

"Mom and Dad are going to be home late tonight Tetsu so we were told to buy our own Christmas dinner," Kasamatsu said while he replied to his mother's text. It was difficult for him to text with his left hand since he was right handed. He sheltered Kuroko from the passing cars while carrying his school bag in his right hand.

"What do you normally eat on Christmas?" Kuroko asked curiously.

The way he said it so innocently almost made a tear slip down his cheek. It was their first Christmas together as brothers since Kuroko's parents passed away from a DUI accident; the driver swerved and hit Kuroko's parents. He wasn't in the car with them and he says he barely remembers their faces by now which is probably a lie. Ever since he joined the Kasamatsu family, he's barely ever talked, but they all knew he was hurting inside. He started talking to them little by little and finally became closer to them in the last few months. However, not close enough for him to use his first name. "Since Mom and Dad normally work on holidays, I always end up eating alone."

Kuroko stayed silent for a bit, _"I guess you were lonely too,"_ he thought. "You didn't answer me Kasa-nii."

"You cheeky brat," Kasamatsu ruffled his hair with a smirk on his lips. "We're going to pick up a bucket of KFC and a cake."

"What is KFC?" Kuroko tilted his head up.

"It's a surprise," Kasamatsu pushed his phone into his pocket and switched hands so he could hold his little brother's tiny one.

"I don't like surprises…" Kuroko whispered with a small frown.

"What was that?"

Kuroko shook his head and then forced a small smile, "Today we played shadow tag and I was the last one to be caught."

"Oh? That's my Tetsu for you!" Kasamatsu grinned from ear to ear. "Do you have any homework you want me to help you with?"

The little boy thought for a second, "I only have to read but I don't need help with that. I want you to teach me how to play basketball!"

Finally something he could really smile about. "Basketball huh…?" Kuroko didn't look like he'd be the athletic type. _"I wonder what's gotten into him,"_ he thought. Although it's almost been a year since they've been adopted brothers, he knew most of his habits and obsessions, such as his love for vanilla flavored things- especially ice cream and his love for literature. Kuroko could read two grade levels higher than the rest of his class. It appears that his parents were well educated and often read to him when he was younger. "You can always ask for help you know."

"I know…" Kuroko looked down.

"Ah, we're here." Kasamatsu shook Kuroko's hand a bit to get him excited, "Phew they're not sold out yet."

"Kasa-nii…" Kuroko squinted at the window to the store. "That's just chicken." It really wasn't much of a surprised.

Kasamatsu grumbled, nothing really surprised the kid. Maybe he'll be surprised with his Christmas present. "Well you haven't seen the cake yet."

"Does it look like that?" Kuroko tugged on his sleeve and pointed across the street to a bakery that had cake samples in the windows. "I've tried it before."

"Where was that?" Kasamatsu said a little bitterly.

"…W-With my Mom and Dad…" Kasamatsu's slight change of tone made him tear up.

"Oh no Tetsu I…" Kasamatsu kneeled in front of Kuroko and tried to hug him, but Kuroko slapped his hands away and with eyes full of tears, ran away.

**-x-x-**

"Shit…Shit…Shit!" Kasamatsu ran up and down the streets in search of Kuroko. He should have known that Kuroko was lying about forgetting about his parents. He never brought them up in conversations. He should have known that Kuroko had dear memories of them spending Christmas together. He shouldn't have been so insensitive. Kuroko was literally a gift to their family- he brought them closer together than before. His parents always thought about having another child, but it never worked out. Kuroko is the love of their live and so precious that they were so cautious and tried to prevent something like this from happening. _"Why am I so stupid?"_ He thought before his phone began to ring, his mom calling. He answered while still running. He told her about everything and she quickly became worried, telling him that they would be home as soon as possible and just worry about finding Kuroko. That was when he remembered the place Kuroko always liked to visit: the park near their house which is the nearest place with a basketball court. He ran there as fast as he could, when he finally got close enough, he heard sniffling in one of the corners of the court. He tried to approach the crying boy as quietly as he could.

"Sniff…Hic…" Kuroko sobbed as he hugged his knees to his chest, his back against the tall metal fence.

"Tetsu…" Kasamatsu frowned, "I'm sorry."

Kuroko shook his head, "I-It's not your f-fault Kasa-nii." He tried his best to keep his voice steady, but failed. All it did was make him cry more.

"Yes," Kasamatsu once again kneeled in front of him. "I should have known not to bring up your family…"

"Uh uh," Kuroko smiled sadly. "I shouldn't talk about them from now on…"

"Don't say that," Kasamatsu whispered bitterly. "Your parents are an important part of you and they would want to see you happy. If talking about them makes you happy, then there's nothing wrong with it. You were brought to us and we love you Tetsu. You don't need to hide your feelings."

"S-So I can talk about them at any time?" Kuroko peeked from behind his hands.

Kasamatsu smiled, "Of course!" He picked Kuroko up and grinned. "Now let's go home okay? Mom and Dad are waiting for us."

"Okay," Kuroko nodded, sniffling a bit.

**-x-x-**

Once the two of them finally entered the cozy home, all of the lights were off. Then it all of a sudden, their parents flipped the switch and brightly colored lights illuminated their living room. A dazzling multi-colored tree stood in the middle of the room with a bunch of gifts underneath. One of them was a basketball with a light blue ribbon tied around it.

Kuroko immediately ran to it, excited to be just like his big brother, "Thank you Mom and Dad!" Kuroko had the biggest smile on his face as he hugged both of the adults.

"Aw don't thank us Tetsuya, thank your brother," They said teary eyed.

Kuroko beamed as he then turned around to hug his big brother in front of the lit up Christmas tree and food. "Thank you…I'm sure my parents would have liked you since I do."

Kasamatsu lifted him up so they could see eye to eye, "I'm sure I would have liked them too. I mean they're the ones who brought you into this world, Tetsu."

Kuroko wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, "I love you…Yukio-nii."

"I love you too Tetsu. I love you too."

**-x-x-**

**The End.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


End file.
